Georgie Remembers
by HazardTime
Summary: George Denbrough gets a phone call.


George Denbrough hardly ever noticed he was missing his right forearm. Truly. It had been that way since he was 6 years old. Some freak accident he was too young to remember. Anything that George has ever had to do he learnt how to do so one-armed. Now, twenty-seven years later, simple tasks that took him months to learn became second nature once again. George married his high school girlfriend, Jessica Hockstetter, when they where 23. Jessica became a police officer and after college George became a air traffic controller. They eventually had two girls Emily and Becca. He didn't have any none work friends. In fact the person he was closest to outside of work and home was his older brother, William Denbrough. The brothers were somewhat close. George came to William's wedding, and vice a versa. He was there when Emily and Becca was born. Other than  
that, they got postcards and the occasional phone call. George Denbrough's life was perfectly normal in every way.

Then Mike Hanlon called and Georgie remembered.

Georgie remembered the rain and the storm drain. The thing that lived in the sewer and how he nearly died waiting for help. Georgie remembered when his brother and his friends found him and killed IT. He remembered when his brother told him about the promise he made with his friends to return if IT ever came back. On the phone Mike said he didn't have to come back to Derry since he never promised. Mike just wanted Georgie to know IT was in fact back.

Then Georgie remembered The Losers Club

He remembered Stan who taught him how to ride a bike with one arm. He was as fast as any of them on bikes, his steering was always just a little off. He remembered Mike who, despite being home-schooled, would always find out if someone picked on Georgie for having one arm. No kid ever picked on Georgie twice. He remembered the voice of Beverly. Still in Portland, Beverly would call every other Friday night to talk to his brother who would always pass the phone to Georgie eventually. He remembered Ben who would meet him at the library to tutor him in history. History class was always his worst subject, and Ben's favorite.

He remembered Richie and Eddie. Always Richie and Eddie. As if they were one being attached via the arm around Eddie's shoulder he would always try to shrug off. He liked hanging out with Richie and Eddie the most. He felt the most normal around them. Just one of The Losers Club. Not a kid not a cripple not a friend's little brother a loser, like them. It somehow became a unspoken rule that Richie was the only one allowed to tease Georgie about his arm. It helped having Eddie there to reign Richie in occasionally. Richie always liked hanging out with Georgie because he was the only one in the group to laugh at his jokes. It was Richie who came up with Georgie's nickname among the group: "HalfBrough". Georgie secretly liked it despite stating how much he despised the name. Richie would always remark that he and Eddie were going to adopt Georgie, due to him being his favorite Denbrough.

He remembered Bill. His big brother who found him. Dragged his loser friends into sewer, killed a demonic clown and carried Georgie to help. His brother Bill who hardly left his side at the hospital. Who taught him how to do most things one handed. Who would check on him late at night as quietly as possible. Every time Georgie had a bad dream about the sewer or clowns or those bright lights, it was Bill who comforted him. A great wave of sadness came over Georgie when he realized he forgot about Bill forgot. About everything he did for him and everything he meant to him. It was then Georgie decided to return to Derry. First he had to explain to his wife. He told Jessica everything.

Jessica believed him, because Jessie suddenly remembered.

Jessie remembered Derry. The eerie feeling see got the longer she lived there. She remembered being the only one who slightly cared when her brother Patrick disappeared. She remembered sinister laughter in the dark and the sight of six boy riding down the street on bikes. So Jessie decided to go as well. They left the girls with a friend of Jessie's and said goodbye. Jessie took time off work and grabbed her gun and badge. They left for Derry the next morning.

Georgie wanted to leave Derry as soon as they got there. He wanted to leave when the saw the sign welcoming them to Derry. He wanted to leave when they drove by a storm drain and when they were at the corner of Neibolt street. He wanted to leave when Stan never showed up. He wanted to leave when Henry Bowers did show up. He want to leave when he saw IT gleefully wave around the skeletal right arm of a six year old boy. He wanted to leave when he saw Jessie shake at the sight of her brother Patrick. He wanted to leave after he saw the tears on Jessie's face after she unloaded her gun at he image of her dead brother. Richie sarcastically complemented her on wasting all the ammo. If Stan was there Stan would have retorted with mentioning at least she brought a gun.

But Georgie never left. Georgie stayed. So did Jessie.

Since Jessie was there for Georgie, Georgie was there for Eddie, and Eddie was there for Richie. Because it was always Richie and Eddie. It stayed that way.

Every member of the Losers Club who walked into the sewer walked out. Now there was a new member, "Trigger Finger" Jessie as Richie called her.

After leaving Derry, George and Jessica remembered just enough to name their first son Stanley.


End file.
